Always Her's
by thunder angel13
Summary: A little Au: what if Ezras parents did abandon him for selfish reasons what if his mother came back after all this time to try and meet the child she abandoned. How would Hera react would she even let them meet. You'll just have to read to find out. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here it is people my new story hope you like it iv really been into star wars rebels lately and I really have been wanting to write a story for it for a long time so im super excited about **

She really didn't mean any harm when she asked it. She doesn't even know why it had come up in the first place. All she does know is that she instantly regretted ever asking it and she knows that when Ezra answers, he doesn't know that it offends her and that he doesn't see the others stop what they're doing to look at him and she knows that he doesn't realize how deeply his words hit her because despite everything wrong with the universe, she knows Ezra is still a child and that like any other child he says the most obvious answer that comes to his mind.

She sees how he looks at the families they pass on the street while shopping for supplies and she sees how much he yearns to be praised and accepted by others and she knows that despite the time they all spend together now that it can never make up for all those years he was alone for and what he had to experience through them. She wished it could but she knows that for every wound they heal that there are two more waiting.

Despite knowing all this she still asked and now all she can do is watch as Sabine and Zeb attempt to change the subject to distract Ezra from thinking about it and how Kanan looks at her with the same hurt expression she's trying to hide at this very moment. Yet still giving her one of his reassuring smiles that she still finds comfort in, even after the years they had known each other but even then she can't help not returning it because even though she knows the subject is already dropped that just like her the rest of the rebel crew can still feel the cold realization that comes from their youngest answer and the aching feeling that follows it.

Because Hera knows that no matter how much it hurts her to deprive the boy she sees as a son something he so desperately wants that she can never replace the real thing and that all she can do now is pretend that she can. But even then what frightens her most is the fact that if she could give that child what he wants the most in the galaxy, would she be able to let him go? She doesn't know but what she does know that even just thinking about the smallest possibility of that happening hurts her so much and to think all of this came from just a simple question.

"If you could have anything in the world what would you wish for?" she asked, smiling.

Ezra grinned before saying, "My mom."

**There you have it folks that's it for my first chapter hope you liked it sorry it's so short the next one will be longer please review I would love your feed back on how it was and what it might need. Thanks bye. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter and a great and thanks for all the comments on how to improve this chapter.

Ezra's pov

"Stupid"... "Stupid" ..."stupid" he muttered, bringing his hand up to meet his forehead every time the word came out of his mouth. How could he say something like that, especially to Hera of all people? He slapped his forehead again and rubbed it. He really needed to stop doing that. It hurt a lot!

Climbing back up into his bunk, he brought his knees to lie underneath his chin. He couldn't help think how Hera's eyes had looked like after he answered her question. He honestly didn't even know why he had said what he did, it just came out. Sighing, he looked up at the dark ceiling that stood over his bunk. He reached out towards it.

Closing his eyes, he could feel his breaths become even, and feel the waves of energy that surrounded those around him on the Ghost become clearer and how with each pulse he could tell not only their position, but also how they felt.

When Kanan had said the Force surrounds every thing around them, he was not kidding. He had also learned that unlike most Jedi, he was able to connect with others and understand their emotions on a deeper level.

What had Kanan called it again? Oh yeah... empathy he thought.

Honestly he still didn't really understand what that meant but from what he had understood, it just meant he could tell more about a person then most could. For example, if a person was hurt- not physically, but emotionally. Focusing back on his friends, he could feel their energies all around him each having their own distinct color and feel to them.

The first he felt was Sabine and Zeb. Both of them felt warm and welcoming, like two older siblings. Sabine's was the color of light pink and expressing nothing but joy - probably from finishing a new masterpiece. Zeb's on the other hand was a dark purple, expressing satisfaction- probably from just polishing his bo-rifle.

He couldn't help but smile to himself at both of them and send out a wave of his own feeling through the force but he doubted that either of them would feel it with them not being force sensitive. But hey, it still felt good to be able to let the walls he created down after so long of keeping them up.

Reaching his senses out further through the ship, he could feel two other wavelengths, one green, the other a grey. The latter emanating strength and comfort. The green energy had a slight feeling of sadness and hurt. As soon as he felt this, he could tell this was Hera. The other was Kanan. He couldn't help the wave of regret that rolled off his form each time a feeling of hurt left the light green form he was focusing on.

He wasn't at all that surprised by the response he received, not from Hera but rather Kanan who no doubt, despite lacking as much empathy as him, could still feel how Hera's emotions were affecting him. The feeling he received felt warm and understanding, like he didn't want him to blame himself at all. But how couldn't he especially after Hera had been trying to make him feel so ... so loved?

Honestly looking back now the only reason he had said what he had was because of how often he had thought of that question back on the street. Whether it was after a beating for being caught stealing food or on a practically cold night and he had nothing better to do than stare up at the sky from his tower.

Still if he could really have anything in the world, he really would like to have his mom back. he doesn't really know why, maybe to ask her why she had left in the first place, or what had he done to drive her away. And maybe if she had ever loved him. He couldn't help but laugh at himself at that last one. "Like I'll ever get that chance." he said with dry humor.

Finally, letting the day's activities catch up to him, he slowly retracted his mind, allowing himself to fade into darkness but not before sending out one last wave of thanks towards Kanan.

Kanan Pov

"You know he didn't mean to hurt you right?" he asked, looking out from where he sat in the co-pilot seat next to Hera. "I know love-I know and I'm not mad alright? I'm just..., You know what? Let's just let it go and move on. Okay? I don't want to talk about this anymore." said Hera glaring back at him.

"You know it doesn't take a Force user to realize your upset about what Ezra said." said Kanan, looking over at Hera who had an unreadable expression on her face. Well- at least to the eye of a stranger, but to Kanan, it was an expression of pain and sorrow that he had only seen cross her face a handful of times.

Hera sighed before looking up almost in a pleading way, "It's just, when he said what he wanted, that look he had it was something I'd never thought I see on his face. He looked so happy just from saying those two words."

By this time, Hera had set both of her hands to rest over her eyes and she had leaned forward in her seat but even then he could still see her expression harden and darken slightly as she continued her explanation. "I just don't understand why though. Out of every thing in the universe he could of chosen, he would choose her." laughing slightly before continuing.

"No I understand why he would want to see her again. But why did he have to look like that when he said it? It was like he doesn't even mind that she just left how she never came back! You remember what he told us, you remember how awful his childhood was, for Force sakes! How awful it still is, that's why I just don't get why he would choose to meet the person that hurt him so much." she said, sitting upright and slowly looking back at him while sliding her hands back onto her lap.

Patiently waiting for her to recompose herself before sliding his hand into hers and squeezing it lightly he said, "Hera I know hearing him say that hurt you but it doesn't mean that he's choosing her over you. It just means that despite everything else he's been through, that despite everything he's lost, he still is just a little boy at heart waiting for his mom to come home." he couldn't help but chuckle at the mental image of a five year old Ezra waiting impatiently at the front door for his mom and dad and then jumping into their arms as they walked through the door.

"Your right love." she said, slowly slipping her hand out of his and bringing it to rest on the right side of his face. She leaned down before softly brushing her lips against his before pulling away. "And thank you-that helped. Besides, for now I think its time we don't bring up this topic for a while." Heading back to her room but not before smiling back at Kanan and saying "Good Night."

"Good night Hera" he said just as the door slid shut, letting a few moments pass by and just looking out into the peacefully quiet plain they had landed in. Sometimes he wished things could just stay like this where everyone was safe and there were no blasters being pointed at them and no Empire to worry about. Just peace and quiet and everyone he cared about sleeping peacefully.

He let his mind feel through the Force and could tell that after sending that wave of comfort to Ezra that his Padawan had fallen asleep. He had no doubt that his Padawan knew what Hera felt after answering her question especially with his strong sense of empathy. To say he had been surprised by his newly found padawan's understanding of others would have been an understatement. He could still remember the stunned look of Vizago's face when Ezra had pointed out how angry the man felt because they had delivered his shipment on time and how that meant more credits for them. After the incident, Kanan had tested Ezra's empathy on anyone he could find just to make sure he hadn't been mistaken.

Bringing his mind back he couldn't help but stand and yawn. It's probably time to get to bed. I doubt choppers even powered up right now he thought. Besides they would have to make a supply run in the morning and force knows he was not a morning person.

NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA LINE BREAK: BATMAN STYLE

"Come on Kanan! We have to get back to the ship before Hera and Sabine or else we'll never hear the end of it!" yelled Ezra as he ran ahead of both him and Zeb. They had all split up in order to gather all the supplies they would need for the next month or so. Hera and Sabine took gathering spare parts for the Ghost that needed to be replaced or repaired and Intel on their next mission. Chopper had been tasked with guarding the ship from anyone and he, Ezra, and Zeb had been sent to shop for food and any other materials they might need. The only reason he had even agreed to come along with those two was because of what happened the last time Hera and him had sent Ezra and Zeb out to get supplies. It ended with them stealing and destroying a Tie-Fighter.

The reason why Ezra had been in such a hurry was because of the bet him and Sabine had made in order to see who was able to complete their assigned task faster. The winner would be able to pass on one of their chores to the loser. No exceptions. It seemed as though Zeb to had been dragged into the bet as he to was beginning to walk faster than before. Picking up his pace slightly so that he could keep his Padawan in sight, he suddenly felt it something or rather someone who was emanating a rather confusing amount of emotion through the Force though at the same time while strong, it was also very faint. Almost like the calm before the storm.

Stopping in his tracks, he looked back. He saw no one, except for a few fruit vendors. Slowly walking forward again he could sense someone move closer to where he was at. He must have been very distracted because by this time Zeb had stopped in his fast pace walk and noticed his friend's behavior. "What's wrong?" he asked. Looking over to the Lasat he asked, "Where's Ezra?"

"He went on ahead yelling about how slow both of us were and how he didn't want to be stuck being Sabine's slave or something like that. So what's wrong?" his eyes never leaving the spot Kanan's had previously occupied. He sighed out loud and started slowly walking again, only this time taking a corner. He knew no one would be in and setting down the supplies he previously carried. "Nothing but I'd rather be safe then sorry on this one. I felt like something or rather someone was watching us. Maybe I'm just getting old and paranoid." Suddenly a figure appeared, their face hidden by a cloak. He could tell how surprised they were by the two people in front of them.

"Or maybe your just getting better at predicting things."

Ignoring Zeb and rushing forward, he was able to grab their wrist into a tight hold. Just as the figure turned to run. To be honest, he was surprised by the lightness of the other and the distinct lack of fighting skill. This person definitely wasn't a bounty hunter or they would definitely be out of a job. Focusing back on the person he currently had in his grasp and their weak attempts to pull away he told them, "I'll give you five seconds to tell me who you are and why you were following us and considering the position you're in I think you should explain fast." He applied more pressure on the figure's wrist.

" Ahhhhh ok ok no need for the overly friendly hello! I wasn't following you. I was following that boy you were with." The person looked at the ground. " Hi..his name is Ezra. Right? Ezra Bridger." They looking back up to Kanan who at the mention of his Padawan had stilled."Depends who's asking." He was surprised by how tense the figure had grown."And I want to know who's asking." He didn't loosen his grip on the stranger instead tightening it just a little bit.

Using their free had the grip the top of the cloak, they gently pull it back to free long navy hair that reached the figure's mid-back and clear blue eyes that he had only ever seen on one other person stare right at him. He quickly released his tight grip on the stranger's wrist and took a step back. He asked again, if only to prove himself wrong.

"Who are you and what do you want with Ezra." Not even missing a beat, those eyes stared straight at him with the same defiant look he had seen cross his Padawan's face more times than he could count.

"My name is Mira Bridger and I'm here to see my son."

A/N : Seems like a storm is brewing you'll just have to wait and see what happens don't forget to review hoped you enjoyed it .

thanks for reading :-))


End file.
